According to the prior art, ceramic cutting inserts are typically made with a clearance angle α of 0° or with a clearance angle α>0°.
If the clearance angle α=0°, the cutting insert may be used on both sides, and cutter corners and cutter edges are available on the upper side and the lower side. In the case of a rectangular cutting insert, for example, four cutter edges and cutter corners are available on the upper side and four on the lower side, that is a total of eight cutter edges and cutter corners.
If the clearance angle α>0°, the cutting insert can only be used on one side, as a result of which the number of usable cutter corners or cutter edges is halved by comparison with the construction in which the clearance angle α=0°.
The generic document U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,117 discloses an indexing cutting insert which has positive tool flanks which run around the peripheral geometry below the cutter corners and cutter edges on both sides and which are undercut in relation to the cutter corners and cutter edges, as a result of which a clearance angle which is positive on both sides is produced. The disadvantage of this is that this indexing cutting insert for clamping to tool holders need a seat for the insert which is adapted to the peripheral geometry of the cutting insert, as a result of which they cannot be installed in conventional clamp holders. This means that exchangeability and application are restricted and made more difficult.